


Castle

by Desired



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Post-War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates, Vampires, War, Wolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desired/pseuds/Desired
Summary: Dio il Mondo ist die Alpha des italienischen Werwolf Rudels, was dazu führt das sie erneut zu den Volturi gerufen wird um etwas zu besprechen.Insgeheim hasst sie das so sehr, doch das kann sie nicht sagen es würde die einigermaßen Gute Beziehung zwischen den Volturi und den Mondos gefährden.Am Schloss angekommen sieht Sie das sich etwas grundsätzliches geändert hatte, sie war sich aber nicht sicher ob es Positiv oder negativ war für sie und ihr Rudel.Was es zu mindestens Hundertprozentig sein würde, war das es ihr Leben verändern würde....
Relationships: Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Angekommen

**Author's Note:**

> Zuerst auf Wattpad unter dem Namen SaphireSwan5 gepostet

Dio il Mondo hasste die Volturi.  
Das lag zum einen daran das der König von ihnen so Arrogant war und zum anderen, dass es waren Vampire.  
Wobei Sie sagen musste, nicht alle Vampire waren böse, zumindestens nicht zu ihr. Aber das war auch ratsam so, schließlich war Sie die Alpha des größten Werwolf Rudels in ganz Europa mit über 40 Mitgliedern, die bereit waren jeder Zeit für sie in den Kampf zu ziehen.  
Es war ein langer Weg für Dio als Alpha akzeptiert zu werden, denn ansonsten waren immer die Vertreter der Alphas und Frauen waren, mit ganz viel Glück, höchstens mal Deltas ohne ein Recht auf Mitsprache.  
Lange Rede kurzer Sinn gerade war Sie auf den Weg nach Volterra wo Sie durch die Gassen der Stadt strich bis sie am Schloß ankam und ihr sofort eine große Veränderung auffiel: Es standen keine Wachen mehr vor den Toren. Das letzte Mal als Sie hier war, was vor gut drei Monaten gewesen sein musste, standen durchgehend zwei Wachen vor den Toren.  
Aber man kann ja auch mal seine Gewohnheiten ändern, dachte Sie sich als Sie sich zurück in einen Menschen verwandelte, ihre Kleidung ordnete und die Tore Aufstieß.  
Widererwarten kam ihr niemand entgegen um sie aufzuhalten und misstrauisch ging Dio die Flure entlang bis Sie vor dem Thronsaal dann endlich von ein paar Wachen gestoppt wurde, wobei es nicht die selben Wachen waren die Üblicherweise Dienst hatten.  
"Wen haben wir denn hier?" fragt ein etwas kleinerer mit kurzen braunen Haaren in einer grauen Robe. "Das selbe könnte ich dich auch Fragen," erwiderte Sie gelassen und wollte weiter gehen, aber der andere Typ, ein ziemlich großer, massiger Mann mit ebenfalls kurzen braunen Haaren hielt Dio an ihrem Arm fest.  
Seufzend sah sie zu dem Schrank hoch, "Und jetzt? Hälst du mich mich fest bis deine Mommy kommt?" fragt Sie spottend doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf ehe er die Tür zum Thronsaal aufstieß.


	2. Umgeben von Idioten

Dio hasste Vampire. 

Das wurde ihr mehr als eindeutig klar als sie von dem großen Typen weiter in den Raum hinein geschubst wurde. "Ich kann schon selber gehen, Schwach Kopf!" knurrte sie leise wütend, was ihn nur zum Lachen brachte. "Warum habt ihr einen Menschen hier her gebracht?" fragte eine gelangweilte Stimme welche von dem Thron her kommen musste.  
Ihr Augen weiteten sich als Sie sah das es statt einem Thron jetzt drei waren.  
"Wo ist Barthélemy?" meinte Dio nur als Gegenfrage.  
Barthélemy war der König der Volturi seit Jahrtausenden und in Vergleich zu vielen Königen hat er nach ihrem Ermessen faire Entscheidungen getroffen.  
"Er ist nicht mehr da. Wir sind die neuen Könige." erklärte der Vampir auf dem mittleren Thron und stand elegant auf ehe er langsam auf sie zu kam. "Das glaubt ihr doch etwa nicht selber?"  
"Doch, es wurde Zeit das die Vampirwelt neue Könige bekommt, Mensch" verkündete er weiter.  
Skeptisch zog Dio eine Augenbraue hoch als der Vampir näher kam, "Er hätte nie einem Menschen gesagt das Er ein Vampir ist." knurrte sie jetzt leise was den Blonden 'König' auf dem Rechten Thron zum Lachen brachte.  
"Du wirst nicht lang genug am Leben sein um jemanden davon zu erzählen."  
Als wäre es ein Zeichen gewesen kamen zwei Vampire in grauen Roben und hielten sie ehe Sie sie nach hinten ziehen wollten.  
Seufzend holte Dio kurzerhand mit ihren Ellenbogen aus und schlug den beiden Typen ins Gesicht, was dazu führte das die beiden etwas zurück wichen.  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Blutsauger."  
Wieder lachte er auf und stand auf während sich der andere Typ wieder auf den Thron setzte. "Und warum solltest du überleben, Menschlein?" fragt er spottend während er zu ihr kam und Sie nebenbei einmal musterte.  
Ganz leise musste er sich eingestehen das Sie nicht wirklich schlecht aussah, aber das war ein anderes Thema für eine andere Zeit.  
"Tja, ich bin halt kein Mensch" grinste Sie und ließ ihre Augen für ihn Orange aufleuchten.


	3. Nope

Caius musste sich eingestehen, das der Auftritt dieses.... Etwas... Ihn schon etwas erstaunt hatte.

Jedenfalls verschwand der Gedanke wieder sobald das Mädchen knurrte. "Was bist du, dass du denkst du würdest das hier Überleben?"   
Schief grinsend sah Dio den blonden König an, "Warum direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen? Ihr wollt mich töten, was ich in gewissermaßen verstehen kann damit ihr euch weiterhin wie Machos aufführen könnt. Aber trotzdem ihr könntet wenigstens ein bisschen Anstand haben und euch mir vorstellen, dann Verrate ich euch vielleicht ja auch meinen Namen und was ich bin."  
Jetzt war Er es der knurrte und Sie wütend ansah, dann tatsächlich aber nach gab, was Dio ziemlich erstaunte.   
"Na gut," murrte er und deutete dann auf den Linken Stuhl, "Das ist Markus", sein deuten ging weiter zum Mittleren Thron, "Das ist Aro und ich bin Caius."   
Zufrieden damit nickte Sie und grinste Caius wieder schief an, "Sehr gut. War das jetzt so schwer?" fragt Sie provozierend und erntete ein knurren von ihn, wohingegen der restliche Saal toten still war.  
Mit einem noch breiteren grinsen drehte sie ihn dann den Rücken zu um sich den Saal anzuschauen, der sich doch schon etwas verändert hatte.

"Also, mein Name ist Dio il Mondo und ich bin die Alpha des größten europäischen Werwolf Rudels."   
Der eben noch stille Raum war jetzt erfüllt mit leisem Raunen und Wispern, welches zu leise war das die Werwölfin etwas verstehen konnte.   
Spöttisch schnaubte Caius und musterte sie Abschätzig,"Es gibt keine Weiblichen Alphas. Du bist maximal irgendeine läufige Delta die kein Zuhause hat."   
Leise knurrte Sie ihn an, wie Sie es hasste das Männer immer anzweifeln mussten das sie eine Alpha war.   
"Ich bin eine Alpha! Schau!" knurrte sie und zog den Ärmel ihres langärmligen Shirts hoch. Sobald dieser oben war, konnte man das Symbol der Alphas sehen welches aussah wie ein Dreieck bestehend aus unzähligen lateinischen Wörtern.

"Das beweist garnichts, daß könnte sich jeder Idiot stechen lassen." erwidert Caius schlicht und ging zu seinem Thron zurück wo er sich gelassen wieder hinsetzte.  
Zustimmend nickte Aro schließlich und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Caius ehe Er wieder nickte. "Jane, tu uns den Gefallen."  
Die angesprochene trat etwas vor und sah zu ihren Meistern, "Natürlich" erwidert sie lächelnd ehe sie zu Dio sah.  
"Schmerz."


	4. Arschloch

Hatte Dio schonmal erwähnt das Sie Vampire hasste?

Vor Schmerzen die ihr diese Jane, wie zur Hölle auch immer, zufügte ging Sie zu Boden.   
"Ich weiß nicht mal ob Sie eine richtige Werwölfin ist," hörte sie Caius spotten während sie mit aller Kraft versuchte gegen die Schmerzen anzukommen.  
Laut knurrend sah Sie dann mit ihren mittlerweile leuchtenden Augen auf und verzog ihr Gesicht wobei man leicht ihre nun Spitzen Zähne sehen konnte.   
"Ah jetzt," grinste der Vampir Sie an und knurrend funkelte Sie ihn an, die Schmerzen verdrängend während Sie langsam, Schritt für Schritt, auf die Throne zu kam.   
Immer mehr knurrte Sie ehe Dio eine nahe stehende Wache packte und der armen Kreatur in den Hals biss. Als die Wache anfing zu schreien ließ die Werwölfin sie fallen und nach Sekunden glühten die Augen der gebissenen Vampirin auf ehe sie schließlich zu Staub zerfiel.  
Nun grinsend sah Sie zu den Königen hoch, während das schwarze Blut der Vampirin von ihren Spitzen Zähnen tropfte. 

"Wer ist als nächstes dran?" fragt Sie spottend und dreht sich einmal mit erhobenen Armen um die eigene Achse doch wie zu erwarten kam kein Ton von einen der anwesenden Vampire.   
"Feiglinge." spottete sie jetzt und ging einige Stufen der Treppe vor den Thronen hoch  
"Beweist dass das ich eine Alpha bin?"  
Nachdenklich legte Aro seinen Kopf schief. Er wusste nicht was ihn im Moment mehr beunruhigte, entweder das Jane gerade wirklich verzweifelt aussah das ihre Gabe nicht mehr wirkte oder das tatsächlich eine Alpha Werwölfin gerade in seinem Thronsaal stand. Schließlich entschied er sich für die Möglichkeit das ihn beides gerade gleichermaßen beunruhigte.

"Ja, ich denke das reicht als Beweis dafür, Dio." erwiderte Er, bevor Caius noch irgendetwas absolut Dummes sagen konnte.  
"Sehr gut, dann können wir ja endlich zu dem Punkt kommen weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin: Das italienische Rudel, also meins, bekommt Zuwachs von den rumänischen Werwölfen. Das wollte ich euch gesagt haben, nicht das irgendwelche Untoten Idioten," damit sah Sie zu Caius herüber und lächelte ihn unschuldig an, "meinen das die neuen Wölfe Freiwild seien."

Knurrend sah Caius zu Dio. Wer dachte Sie war sie, das Sie ihn, Caius Volturi, so provozieren konnte?!

Von seinen Innerlich gebrochenen Ego bemerkte die Alpha nichts und als von keiner Mensc-.... Pardon untoten Macho Seele eine Antwort kam, drehte Sie sich zur Tür um, warf ihr langes Braunes Haar zurück und spazierte gelassen aus dem Saal heraus.


	5. Ernsthaft?!

Die Volturis hatten ein Problem.   
Und wenn Aro Volturi Problem sagte, dann hatten Sie ein enormes Problem. 

"Das war das unklügste, was du in dem Moment hättest machen können, Caius! Du hast dich mit einer Alpha angelegt," knurrte Aro resigniert und leise knurrte Caius.  
"Wir sind die Volturi, wir sind Vampire Sie wird uns nichts tun."   
"Stell dich nicht so dumm an! Du hast gesehen was ein Alpha biss bewirkt." kam es ruhig von Markus welcher sich sonst eigentlich nie in so welche Angelegenheiten einmischte.  
"Das Mädchen ist eine Alpha... Die erste seit Jahrhunderten. Wir wissen doch alle was damals passiert ist, als wir uns mit einer Alpha angelegt haben. Damals in Griechenla-"   
Wütend wunk Caius ab und stand ungeduldig von seinem Thron auf.

"Lass die alten Geschichten ruhen, es wird nicht so enden wie damals." versprach Caius fast schon zu sicher.  
Er würde es nicht zu lassen das es so endete... Es durfte nicht so enden, das würde sein Herz nicht ertragen.

"Na gut, dann schlag etwas vor wie wir das Problem lösen sollen, wenn wir in wenigen Tagen nach Amerika aufbrechen um die Cullens auszulöschen."  
Resigniert fuhr sich der blonde König durch seine Haare und sah zu Aro hinüber, "Ich sehe absolut kein Problem. Es wird zu keinem Zeitpunkt des Aufenthaltes in Amerika zu einem Zwischenfall kommen. Die Werwölfe werden wie immer hier sein. Punkt aus Ende."

Skeptischen räusperte sich Jane aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes und erntete dafür einen skeptischen Blick von allen.   
"Meister damals waren Felix, Alec, Demetri und ich in Amerika. Es roch stark nach Werwölfen und im Unterholz konnte man noch Fell fetzen finden. Wir sind uns bis heute noch nicht sicher ob die Wölfe mit oder gegen die Cullens gekämpft haben. Deshalb könnte die Chance bestehen das wir auch gegen Werwölfe kämpfen könnten."  
"Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte ein nachdenklicher Aro nach.

"Wir werden uns Hilfe von einem Werwolf holen."


	6. Hmm, natürlich

In wenigen Tagen war Vollmond.

Diese Tatsache machte die Zwillinge Jane und Alec nur noch nervöser als Sie in das Revier der Werwölfe eindrangen.  
"Und du bist dir sicher das sie uns nicht töten werden?" fragt Alec nervös nach und lief neben ihr her.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es wäre sehr unklug von ihnen," erwiderte seine Schwester nur und sah sich um als sie es knacken hörte.  
"Pass auf" murmelte sie noch, als man schon ein knurren hören konnte.   
Die beiden erwiderten das knurren, ehe Sie eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten treten sahen.

Dio, natürlich.   
"Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll. Entweder habt ihr Vampire eine leichte Suizidale Ader oder ihr seid einfach Stroh dumm," meinte diese schmunzelnd als Sie vollständig aus dem Schatten des Waldes getreten war und hinter ihr kamen immer mehr Werwölfe.  
"Wir wollen keinen Ärger," versprach die blonde Vampirin direkt und schnell nickte ihr Bruder zustimmend.  
"Aro möchte dich nochmal sprechen, Dio, es ist wirklich wichtig."

Leicht legte die Werwölfin daraufhin ihren Kopf schief und dachte Augenscheinlich einige Sekunden darüber nach.  
"Wer oder was sagt mir, daß ihr mich nicht nur in eine Falle locken wollt?" fragt Dio dann misstrauisch nach und ging einige Schritte auf die beiden Vampire zu, welche die gleiche Anzahl an Schritten zurück traten.  
"Wenn es eine Falle wäre, hätten die Meister nicht uns geschickt. Wir sind wichtig für die Volturi, Sie wollen das wir lebend zurückkommen."  
Langsam nickte die Alpha schließlich und sah kurz hinter sich zu ihrem großen, um einige Mitglieder gewachsenes, Rudel.  
"Geht zurück ins Dorf, es wird mir nichts passieren," versprach Sie und nach einigen Sekunden voller widerwilligen Gemurmel verschwanden Sie im Wald.

Als alle verschwunden waren, drehte sich Dio wieder zu den beiden Vampiren um, die geduldig gewartet hatten. "Erstens: Ihr seid untot, also könnt ihr nicht lebend zurückkommen, das wäre ein bisschen komisch. Zweitens: Wenn dem Rudel etwas passiert während ich weg bin, werdet ihr alle ganz langsam sterben. Haben wir uns in diesen Punkten verstanden?"

"Glas klar" erwiderte Alec.   
"Eindeutig," stimmte Jane zu und Dio schmunzelte


	7. Etwas andere Verhandlungen

Um ehrlich zu sein bereute Dio ihre Entscheidung nicht wirklich. 

Man könnte meinen das sie eigentlich nicht scharf darauf war zu den Volturi zurück zu kommen, da sie schließlich nicht die beste Beziehung zu einander hatten, aber tatsächlich zog sie etwas zu ihnen.  
Etwas wovon sie noch nicht wirklich wusste was es wirklich war.  
Jedenfalls konnte Sie den Gedanken nicht wirklich zu Ende führen da sie mit den Hexen Zwilligen, wie sie viele nannten, bereits wieder am Schloß war.  
"Komm direkt mit rein, die Meister wollen dich so schnell wie möglich sehen." 

Augenverdrehend folgte die Werwölfin den beiden Vampiren in den Fahrstuhl.  
"Also wie alt seid ihr beiden eigentlich? Ich meine ihr seht noch aus wie Kinder," kam es abschätzend von Dio was ihr ein wütendes knurren von Jane einbrachte.  
Schnell hielt Alec seine Schwester zurück bevor diese irgendetwas dummes tat.  
"Zu unserer Zeit gab es noch keine genaue Zeitrechnung, aber es war ungefähr um 800 nach Christi," meinte er und zum Glück aller drei Passagiere öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür daraufhin auch.

Erstaunt zog Dio eine Augenbraue daraufhin hoch als Sie den beiden durch die relativ dunklen Gänge des Schlosses folgte.  
"Fallt ihr dann eigentlich noch unter das Jugendschutzgesetz? Nur bis zehn Uhr draußen sein? Kein Alkohol oder Rauchen? Dürft ihr dann eigentlich auch schon im Auto vorne Sitzen ohne Kindersitz?"" fragt Sie weiter nach und wußte selber das sie etwas mit dem Feuer spielte in dem Moment.

Aber wieder spielte das Glück ihr in die Karten denn gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Jane Sie still und heimlich ermorden konnte, kamen sie alle gemeinsam und mehr oder weniger lebend, am Thronsaal an, wo ihnen auch direkt schon die beiden Türen geöffnet wurden.  
"Ah Dio, haben dich Jane und Alec also gefunden, wie schön!" meinte Aro und stand direkt von seinem Thron auf um zu ihre Hand zu nehmen, was Dio nicht zu ließ.

"Ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde es würde mich freuen hier zu sein," gab sie nur trocken zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.  
Das ganze erntete ihr ein schmunzeln von Caius, der anfing die Werwölfin zu mögen was ziemlich unmöglich schien nach nur zwei Begegnungen. Aber wer weiß sowas schon?  
"Also," unterbrach die Alpha seine Gedankengänge in dem Moment und sah zwischen den drei Königen hin und her. "Was ist so wichtig das ich direkt mitkommen musste?"  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte, ich denke wir müssen dir davor erstmal einiges erklären." meinte Markus dann da er wusste dass das der einzige Weg war sie zu überzeugen.

Gefühlt drei Stunden später nickte Dio zustimmend zu dem was der ziemlich deprimiert aussehende dritte König der Volturi gesagt hatte.  
"Wir werden da sein" versprach Sie und überrascht landeten alle Augenpaare auf ihr.  
"Was? Ich meine es sind auch Werwölfe..." fing Caius an, welcher immer alles ganz genau wissen wollte.  
Grinsend sah Sie ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und die Cullens sind auch Vampire, nicht wahr? Und trotzdem greift ihr sie an," erwidert sie Schulterzuckend.  
"Das Rudel was bei den Cullens lebt hat sich noch nie an die Regeln der Wölfe gehalten, weswegen es Zeit wird ihnen etwas dabei zu helfen sich an die Regeln zu halten."

"Das heißt ihr werdet mit uns kämpfen wenn es notwendig ist?"  
"Wir werden mit euch kämpfen sollte es soweit kommen."


	8. Lé Kampf

"Wer zur Hölle nochmal empfand es als eine gute Idee schwarze Mäntel zu tragen? Ihr seid doch nicht der Klub der Anonymen Emo-Vampire" kam ein erneuter sarkastischer Kommentar von Dio als sie mitsamt ihrem kompletten Rudel neben Beziehungsweise hinter den Volturis herliefen.   
Für ihren Kommentar erntete sie nur einige amüsierte schmunzler der Vampire.

"Ich meine ja nur, schwarze Klamotten sind nicht mehr ganz so in der Mode und außerdem erfüllt ihr damit all die Vorurteile über Vampire-," fuhr die Werwölfin weiter fort nur um dann von Felix, einem Schrank von einem Vampir, unterbrochen zu werden.  
"Menschen wissen nicht über unsere Existenz bescheid, deswegen ist es nicht möglich Vorurteile über uns zu haben." konterte er was die Alpha zum lachen brachte, welche gleichzeitig ihren Kopfschüttelte.  
"Ach komm schon in welchem Zeitalter lebst du? Hast du noch nie von Dracula oder Van Helsing gehört? Ich meine selbst wenn diese nicht echt Existierten haben sie das typische Bild der Vampire und deren Auftreten dauerhaft geprägt," erklärte Dio, "außerdem gibt es Legenden. Es gibt über alles Legenden, selbst über einen Killer Clown gibt es Legenden."

Felix holte gerade, unnötigerweise, Luft um auf Dios Aussage zu Kontern als ihn ein Handzeichen von Demetri, dem Tracker oder wie Dio ihn nannte das Navi von den Volturis, zum schweigen brachte.  
"Wir sind da," meldete eben dieser und man sah wie sich Vampire sowie die Werwölfe in Stellung brachten nur um dann wenige Sekunden geordnet aus dem Wald heraus zu treten.   
Die Werwölfe hatten sich unter die Vampire gemischt, was manchmal zu etwas gemurmel führte, da die Vampire den Drang hatten ihren Unmut sich über den Geruch eben dieser Wölfe zu beschweren. 

Unberührt davon sah man an vorderster Stelle die drei Anführer der Volturi mitsamt Dio, welche an Caius Seite stand, stehen.  
Flankiert wurden sie von den Obersten Wachen der Volturi, zu welchen Jane und Alec auch gehörten.   
Die beiden Geschwister hatten sich neben der Alpha positioniert, wohin sich Demetri und Felix zu Aro und Markus gestellt hatten.

Ein raunen ging durch die Reihen der Cullens und deren Verbündeten, welche auch die Werwölfe um Jacob Black einschlossen, als sie sahen welche Verbündeten ihre Gegner mitgebracht hatten.  
"Das ist unmöglich" kam es von Vladimir, welcher neben Stefan in der hintersten Reihe stand.   
"Du solltest tot sein."


	9. Womit habe ich das verdient?

Unauffällig warf Caius ein Blick zu Dio rüber als die Wort des Vampires zu ihm durchdrangen und leicht fing er an zu schmunzeln, welches nur noch größer wurde als die Werwölfin Vladimir zuzwinkerte, "Ich bin nicht so einfach zu töten," gab sie zurück.

Die Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen als ein blonder, männlicher Vampir seine Stimme erhob und so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
"Aro, mein Freund ich hatte gehofft das wir uns unter anderen Umständen wieder sehen."   
Leicht legte angesprochener sein Kopf schief und nickte dann schwach, "Das hatte ich auch gehofft, Carlisle, aber eines deiner Kinder hat sich offenbar dazu entschlossen die Regeln zu brechen und ihr müsst nun die Konsequenzen dafür tragen, mein Freund," erklärte Aro schlicht und Dio beobachtete die Reaktionen ihrer momentanen Gegner, wobei die meisten ziemlich unruhig und unentschlossen zu sein schienen. 

"Es wurden keine Regeln gebrochen, Renesmee ist kein unsterbliches Kind! Vergewissert euch selber davon," bot Carlisle den Volturis an.  
Es erschien Dio fasst so als würde Aro die Worte seines alten Freundes überdenken als er auch schon wieder nickte.  
"Bringt das Kind her," verlangte er und zuerst passierte nichts, worauf einige der Volturi, vor allem Caius neben Dio, ziemlich unruhig zu reagieren schienen.   
Unbewusst und von den meisten Unbemerkt streckte die Werwölfin eine Hand nach Caius und berührte ihn kurz am Arm.  
Als sie realisierte was sie gerade in dem Moment gemacht hatte nahm sie ihre Hand schnell wieder zurück, aber Caius hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt, obwohl Sie sich nicht sicher war ob sie dafür verantwortlich zu machen war oder er von sich selber runtergekommen war.

Sie hatte aber auch nicht wirklich mehr Zeit an diesen Gedanken zu verschwenden, weil sie bemerkte dass das Kind samt ihrer offenbaren Eltern und zwei Werwölfen eskortiert auf die Vampire und Dios Rudel zu kam. Letzteres wurde zunehmend angespannter je näher die Mitglieder des feindlichen Rudels kamen.   
Dio konnte es die Angst des anderen Rudels in der Luft riechen und grinste deswegen leicht.

Schließlich nach einer für Dio erscheinenden Ewigkeit war das Kind samt Begleitung vor der gemischten Gruppe angekommen und nach einer einseitigen Begrüßung nahm Aro die Hand von Renesmee in seine. Was danach in Aros Gedanken passierte konnte die Alpha nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, aber egal was der Anführer der Volturi jetzt sehen würde, es würde weder seine noch Dios Entscheidung für die Entwicklung dieses Treffens ändern.

Die Werwölfe müssen um jeden Preis sterben, dachte sich Dio.


	10. Halt Stop

Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit, die wahrscheinlich keine Ewigkeit sondern nur ein paar Sekunden lang war, ließ Aro die Hand des Mädchens wieder los und schnell nahmen ihre Eltern wieder hinter sich, offenbar um sie zu schützen. 

"Entzückend" kam es von dem Anführer der Volturi nach weiteren Sekunden der Stille die für Dio immer unangenehmer wurden je länger sie sich erstreckten.  
Schließlich, so als würde Caius ihr Unwohlsein spüren rückte er unauffällig näher an die Werwölfin heran, was diese tatsächlich zu beruhigen schien.  
Tatsächlich wusste Caius nicht was ihn dazu bewogen hatte zu versuchen Dio zu beruhigen, aber innerlich war er ziemlich Stolz auf sich selber das er es geschafft hatte.  
Vielleicht fühlte er etwas für sie?  
Um ehrlich zu sein konnte er sich die Frage selber nicht beantworten. Vermutlich wäre es das beste für alle beteiligte einfach still zu sein und sich auf den Konflikt der sich vor ihn entfaltete zu Konzentrieren.

"Was hast du gesehen, Aro?" fragte Markus schließlich als keiner den nächsten Schritt wagte.  
"Das Kind ist kein unsterbliches Kind," antwortete der Angesprochene nachdenklich und sah kurz zu Dio und Caius herüber, "dennoch liegt ein Regelbruch vor."   
Sofort nach der Aussprache seiner Wörter schalten den Volturis sowie dem Rudel der Alpha laute Widerrufe entgegen, was vor allem die Werwölfe zum schmunzeln brachte. 

So etwas hatten sie unter dem vorherigen Vampir König schon einmal mitbekommen: Es war Vampiren untersagt Kinder mit Menschen zu Zeugen. Es beruht auf einer alten Regel dass das Zeugen von Kindern die Chancen einer Entdeckung der Vampire durch die Menschen steigert. Das Regelwerk der Vampire schrieb soweit Dio sich erinnerte vor das jeglicher Umgang untersagt und das Kind sowie alle Beteiligten, soweit möglich, vernichtet Beziehungsweise zur Strecke gebracht werden sollten.  
Und soweit Dio es richtig deutete kannten die Cullens und deren Anhänger offenbar auch diese Regel und waren nicht unbedingt glücklich darüber welche Wendung das Geschehen gerade nahm.  
"Sie ist keine Bedrohung! Sie wird niemanden etwas tun!" knurrte Carlisle.  
"Sie ist das Kind eines Vampires und eines Menschens, die Regeln sind klar und ihr habt sie gebrochen," kam es ruhig von der Werwölfin und erntete dafür ein Grinsen von Caius sowie ein Nicken von Aro.  
Die Einmischung der Werwölfin sorgte dafür, dass das Rudel der Cullens einen Schritt auf sie zu gingen und laut in ihre Richtung knurrten.

"Das Gesetz ist hart aber es ist das Gesetz"


	11. How do you sleep?

"Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Diese Regel wurde seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr angewendet," knurrte ein anderer Vampir, Amun war sein Name, dachte Caius, Er war derjenige der Demetri verwandelt hatte.

"Die Regel wurde das letzte mal vor vier Jahrzehnten angewendet," konterte Dio und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit von den restlichen Vampiren auf sich.  
"Woher willst du das Wissen, Wölfchen?" knurrte Stefan, der Konterpart von Vladimir, spöttisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
"Woher ich das Weiß? Ich war dabei," erwiderte die Werwölfin grinsend und viele Fragen taten sich bei Caius im Kopf auf.

Erstens: Wie alt war Sie überhaupt? Was war Sie? Warum war Sie damals dabei?  
Niemand außer Caius schien sich an dieser Aussage zu stören und so entschied er sich Dio später nochmal zu dem Thema zu Befragen.  
Gerade in dem Moment schienen sich die Cullens samt Anhang zu Sammeln und ihren nächsten Schritt zu Planen.

Jedenfalls sah es für den blonden Anführer der Volturi so aus. Dabei viel ihn aber auch auf das sich immer mehr Zeugen der Cullens aus dem Staub zu machen schienen, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte da Dio genau davon vorher gesprochen hatte: Sobald den Zeugen der Cullens klar wurde das ihr Tod unausweichlich wäre, sollten sie zu der Familie halten, würden viele womöglich das weite Suchen. Für diesen Fall der Fälle hatte die Alpha des Rudels Zwei Dutzend Werwölfe um das Feld herum platziert, welche mit ebenfalls Zwei Dutzend Vampiren jede feindliche Kreatur abfangen und umgehend töten sollten.  
So würde niemand, ob Untot oder nicht, diesem Geschehen lebend entkommen da, trotzdem sie nicht gegen die Volturi gekämpft hatten, sie Sie trotzdem verraten und somit mit dem Tode bestraft werden würden.

"Wir haben einen Deal für euch" kam es dann von Carlisle und amüsiert zog Caius eine Augenbraue hoch, "Ich wüsste nicht das ihr euch in einer Situation befändet in der ihr einen Deal vorschlagen könntet," erwiderte Dio an seiner Stelle.  
Man konnte bei den Cullens erkennen das immer mehr Unsicherheit und Unruhe auftrat.  
Das war auch Teil von dem Plan der Alpha, erinnerte sich Caius. Durch die Anwesenheit der Werwölfe würde mehr Druck aufgebaut werden und so würden die gegnerischen Vampire schließlich klein bei geben.   
"Dio?" fragte Aro nach und angesprochene sah zu dem Anführer herüber. "Es wird Zeit für Phase Zwei."

Nickend wendete sich die Anführerin wieder ihren Gegnern zu.   
"Tötet sie alle" befahl sie und mit einem Handzeichen des Anführers der Volturi rannten sowohl die Werwölfe als auch die Vampire in einen Erbarmungslosen Kampf hinein.


	12. Ende Teil 1

Der Kampf, um ihn einfach und simpel zu Beschreiben, ziemlich Einseitig für die Volturi, was hauptsächlich tatsächlich an ihren Verbündeten lag.  
Die Cullens wussten nicht wie man gegen so eine Macht von starken Werwölfen richtig antritt, schließlich konnte man Jacob Blacks Rudel von Versagern nicht wirklich Werwölfe nennen wenn man sie mit denen von Dio verglich.

Obwohl der Kampf als Einseitig beschrieben werden kann muss gesagt werden das die Cullens samt Verbündete nicht Kampflos aufgegeben hatten.  
Für Dio war es nicht verständlich wie man die Auslöschung ganzer Clans für die Verteidigung eines einzelnen Kindes Verantworten konnte.  
Aber andersherum steckte niemand, außer vielleicht Aro, in den Köpfen ihrer Gegner.  
Und so obwohl sowohl Caius als auch Dio auf einen guten Kampf gehofft hatten, ging dieser Tag sang und klanglos in die Geschichtsbücher ein, als der Tag in dem die Italienischen Vampire mit dem größten Europäischen Werwölfs Rudel ein Abkommen schloss.

Ein Abkommen was nicht nur Frieden und Sicherheit bringen sollte, sondern auch Liebe und mit der Liebe auch Hoffnung auf ein friedliches Leben beider Parteien.  
Ob nun getrennt von der anderen Spezies oder gemeinsam würde die Zeit zeigen.

Und so beginnt die Geschichte einer Liebe der viel im Weg steht, aber viel mit sich bringt.  
Die Geschichte einer Liebschaft zwischen Vampir und Werwolf.


End file.
